Locura en el supermercado
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: -Bella cariño, que sucede- tenía el rostro oculto en mi pecho, yo la abrazaba, mientras ella seguía con su cabeza escondida en su rostro. Su cuerpo daba sacudidas contra mí, mire a las personas a nuestro alrededor y agradecí cuando nos dejaron solos, en el pasillo.


Locura en el supermercado

Mi vida no podía ser mejor, estaba felizmente casado, con una hermosa chica, cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates, y un cuerpo precioso, aunque ella siempre dice que no es nada comparada a mí, que yo soy perfecto, pero eso yo no lo veo así, solo han pasado tres meses de nuestra boda, y no podemos sentirnos más felices.

Yo estoy en el pasillo de cereales en el supermercado. Estamos haciendo nuestras compras. Bella compra embutidos mientras yo los cereales.

Fui a buscar a Bella, pero no la encontré en embutidos, así que me dirigí al segundo lugar que visitaría, la encontré en el pasillo de limpieza y parecía querer esconderse, a toda costa, me localizo con la mirada y se fue corriendo a mi encuentro, parecía que tenía sus ojos llorosos, las personas que estaban en el pasillo nos miraban esperando a ver qué sucedía.

-Bella cariño, que sucede- tenía el rostro oculto en mi pecho, yo la abrazaba, mientras ella seguía con su cabeza escondida en su rostro. Su cuerpo daba sacudidas contra mí, mire a las personas a nuestro alrededor y agradecí cuando nos dejaron solos, en el pasillo.

-Bella cariño, ¿Por qué lloras?- ella dio una sacudida a su cabeza- ¿te estás riendo?- ella me dio un asentimiento y mas sacudías contra mi pecho- ¿Por qué te ríes?- ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, que frustrante, si tan solo pudiera leer sus pensamientos- ¿te avergüenza de lo que te ríes?- se puso estática y por primera vez desde que la encontré en el pasillo me miro, toda su cara estaba roja y tenía algunas lagrimas contenidas por la risa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo avergonzada.

-Te conozco tanto como tú misma, ahora realmente quiero saber de qué te estás riendo- miro a todas direcciones y al ver que no había nadie cerca de nosotros comenzó a reír de nuevo- Bella de verdad me estas preocupando, no quisiera que a tres meses de matrimonio mi esposa termine en el psiquiátrico- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y gracias a Dios me contaría que la tiene así.

-Bueno estaba entrando a este pasillo cuando comenzó a sonar una canción, tenía una bonita melodía, y luego empezó la letra- comenzó a reír de nuevo- la persona que escribió esa canción debe tener grandes problemas con el amor, la canción esta para suicidarse, luego me di cuenta de que todas las canciones que han pasado son de la misma persona y dicen lo mismo, no pude evitar reírme de su tragedia aunque suene mal de mi parte pero ¿Quién puede escribir "yo te amaba hasta que me di cuenta de que tu no, también la ame a ella, pero era igual que tu"- canto y se echo a reír de nuevo- tal vez deberíamos decirle a Jasper que trate a quien escribió esa canción.

Comencé a reír fuertemente, Bella me miro sorprendida por mi cambio de humor, solo Bella puede reírse de algo como esto, pero bueno ella es mi Bella, absurda, patosa y gran observadora, yo no le había puesto nada de atención a la música, aunque ahora que Bella me lo ha dicho comencé a escuchar un poco de la música que transmitían. La voz era de un hombre, parecía mayor y Bella tenía razón, el tipo que escribió eso necesitaba terapia, "estoy bajo tu ventana, no tengo consuelo, y tu no me hablas, te dejare, los dejare a todos, con mi navaja y mi mano sangrante me despido de ti".

No sabía si reír, por el descubrimiento de Bella o sentir lástima por el tipo que escribió la canción, después de un momento y de nuevo la risa de Bella me deje llevar por un momento de locura y comencé a reír con ella.

-Oh, ¿Bella que me estás haciendo?- ella me miro con ternura.

-Estoy haciendo que compartas mi momento de locura, le di un casto beso y la tome de la mano para seguir nuestro camino.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto?- pregunto Bella.

-Creo que ya no lo recuerdo, fue así como nos conocimos.

Flash Back

Tenía dos horas para llegar a casa y el supermercado estaba lleno, ¿tenía que venir yo justo en día de acción de gracias?

Me dirigí hacia los pasteles, Emmett quería que le comprara uno y yo no podía decir que no.

Justo cuando me dirigía hacia allí, vi a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, estaba en el pasillo de higiene personal, y se tapaba la boca mientras miraba una marca de papel de rollo. No pude evitar acercarme para ver que le sucedía a la chica.

-Lamento molestarte pero, ¿te encuentras bien?- la chica se giro para mirarme aun con la mano sobre su boca, estudio mi rostro y después de lo que parecieron horas comenzó a hablar.

-Yo solo intentaba no reírme-dijo mientras se ponía adorablemente sonrojada ¿desde cuándo pienso así?

-¿De que no querías reírte si se puede saber?- ella se puso aun mas roja.

-No debería hablar con extraños- dijo y me dio la sensación de un tono triste en su voz.

-Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina en la Universidad de Seattle, tengo dos hermanos, Emmett y Alice quien es mi hermana melliza, mis padres Carlise y Esme Cullen, mi padre doctor, mi madre decoradora de interiores, tengo 19 años, jamás he tenido novia y di mi primer y único beso por un juego de botell…-

-¿Sueles tener una tarjeta de presentación grabada en tu memoria? Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más Bella- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Creo que no somos extraños- dije esperanzado por conocerla más, ¿no solo quiera saber de que se reía?

-Lo lamento pero aun así, no creo que comprendas el motivo de mi risa- dijo mientras se apartaba de mi.

-Creo que podría comprenderlo, mi hermana Alice dice que ella ve, el futuro y que yo soy capaz de ver en las mentes de los demás- contuvo una risa.

-¿Y que ves en mi mente?

-Que te quieres alejar de mi, pero no por miedo, temes que vea algo mal en ti- se tenso y luego se giro para verme a los ojos.

-Tengo miedo de que te burles de mi- dijo como si fuera una pequeña. ¿Acaso le habían hecho daño a este hermoso ángel?

-No me burlaría de ti, mi madre me enseño a siempre ser un caballero- dije acercándome a ella.

-Las personas se burlan de mí, no quieres estas cerca de Bella patosa Swan- pude ver como sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse.

-Creo que eso es adorable, y me permitiría estar cerca de ti para ayudarte a levantar.

-Soy extraña, prefiero sentarme a leer un libro a salir de fiesta, mis pensamientos son raros nadie los llegaría a comprender-

-Me encantaría descifrarlos, si estuvieras dispuesta a compartirlos conmigo- dije esperanzado de que esta hermosa y cautivadora chica me contara sus pensamientos.

-Me reía del papel higiénico, no puedo creer que la gente de publicidad saque un eslogan como este- me enseño el papel higiénico "soy absorbente y suave, cómprame" –es el eslogan más tonto que he leído en mi vida.

-Hay gente que lo compra- dije recordando el día en que Emmett llego justo con este papel higiénico.

-¿Te burlabas del eslogan?- pregunte divertido.

-En realidad no, me burlaba, de la persona que lo escribió y en los desesperados jefes que tuvieron que aceptar la propuesta- después de pensarlo un rato una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-No creo que seas una persona extraña, creo que eres única- se sonrojo y comenzó a platicarme acerca de todas las cosas de las que se había reído y algunas cuantas de las que vio y no pudo contener las lagrimas, si es una persona única y muy observadora.

Fin de flash back

-Si tienes razón fue mi locura la que nos hizo conocernos-

-No estás loca, ya te lo he dicho eres única.

-Acababas de considerar llevarme al psiquiátrico- dijo riendo.

-No lo decía, enserio soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir.

-Me gusta tu egoísmo, aunque no tenía pensado ir a ninguna parte.

-Puedes creer que Esme aun me reclama haber llegado tarde a casa ese día- dije recordando como ese día Esme estaba histérica, ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?, estaba preocupada, tu hermano Emmett se comió todo porque no le trajiste su pastel. Creo que eso fue lo que más le dolió a Esme.

-Yo también me hubiera enojado si Emmett se hubiera comido toso el esfuerzo de un día, y además de que avergonzó a Esme frente a sus invitados.

-¿Edward?-me llamo.

-Si Bella.

-¿No has notado que estoy más única de lo normal?- me reí de su comentario adecuado a mis palabras.

-Solo un poco amor, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que mis hormonas ya me están empezando a afectar- me quede estático.

-¿Estas en tus días?- dije tratando de normalizar mi voz, normalmente ella no habla de eso, le avergüenza.

-No Edward, creo que no estaré en mis días hasta dentro de 8 meses- la mire fijamente unos segundos.

-¿Estás segura?- sacudió su cabeza en forma de afirmación, la abrace y comencé a darle vueltas mientras reía como niña pequeña.

-Creo que te gusto la noticia- dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Claro que si amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, te amo- dije con gran alegría en mi voz.- Y por cierto amor, creo que las hormonas te han hecho más única de lo normal- bromee- darme la noticia así hizo que mi cerebro procesara el doble- ella se rio al instante, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la caja a pagar.

-Yo siempre pensare que es el supermercado, nos volvemos locos estando aquí, en nuestra primera cita no te mostraste tan seguro como aquí-

-Tienes razón, porque tú no te ríes de todo lo que miras cuando estás en la calle, aunque sí que eres patosa, creo que te tendré que envolver en hule con bolitas para que no les pase nada.

-Oye tendré mas cuidado, aparte odiaría tener que reírme de mi misma-me reí fuertemente de eso.

-Saber amor, creo que ya soy tan único como tu- la bese, y luego seguimos nuestro camino, la amo y sé que la vida nunca será aburrida a su lado, y aunque ella siempre diga que no, ambos somos únicos por eso estamos juntos.

-Oye, la única aquí soy yo.

Disfrutaría la vida a su lado y el de nuestro pequeño siempre, porque antes de ella mi vida era aburrida y todo lo que hacía era por rutina, ella y mi bebe ahora son la razón de mi existir.

-Los amo Bella- dije abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando su vientre.

-También te amamos Edward.

¿Les gusto? Este fic se me ocurrió un día en el supermercado, yo me reía de las letras de la música que sonaba y mi papa no tenia ni idea de por que me reía como histérica.


End file.
